The use of email, instant messaging, and social networking applications has become ubiquitous. As a result, these types of applications may be pre-installed or readily downloadable for client devices. Such applications often use contact lists when operating. These contact lists typically include one or more entries, each entry containing contact information (e.g., name, address, phone number, email address, etc.) for an entity with which a user of the application may wish to communicate.